Wild and Unbridled Passion
by TheBlackSwallow
Summary: Title quoted from short story. Sumire told Mikan that her relationship was missing passion. Worried, Mikan then decided to go along with Sumire's plan in order to 'save' her relationship. Will she save it or just wreck it in the end? One shot!


**Author's Note:**

**Hey there people! I was supposed to post this before Christmas but a lot of things happened. I hope you enjoy it. I'm still kinda new at it. Please comment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

"Honestly Mikan" Sumire said looking at our favorite brunette. "I'm really worried about your relationship."

"What are you talking about? My relationship with Natsume is doing fine" the brunette replied who was shocked by this sudden statement.

She and Natsume have been dating for four months already. Of course they would fight but every couple has their fights. Who cares if it was over something stupid like how to pronounce his Manga characters right? In truth, fighting with Natsume became a part of her life and she wouldn't change anything about it. Now all of a sudden Sumire comes out of nowhere to talk about it.

"I feel worried about how much you guys really love each other?" explained Sumire

"Why would you say that?" said Mikan who was pretty angered by the fact that someone would judge her relationship like that.

"Well when I watched the two of you guys, it's like there's no romance at all" Sumire said acting like she just stated the obvious "Honestly…You guys just sit under the Sakura tree for who knows how long with out so much of a 'I Love You' or anything."

"For your information, Sumire, Natsume and I have a great relationship that would be hard for you to understand" Mikan defended

"Oh really?? Tell me…Did he say anything about having a special night with you sometime or giving something special to you these holidays?" said Sumire

"Well no…but" Mikan replied waveringly

"Honestly where's the wild and unbridled passion between the two of you?!?!" Sumire exclaimed

"Well…" Mikan tried to rebut but then she wasn't sure herself. She never felt the need to have something more than what she and Natsume had. She liked it the way it was. "Honestly…it's not like it's needed right??" she continued with nervousness in it.

"Honey…"Sumire explained sweetly as if she was breaking some bad news to her "If a relationship doesn't have at least a little passion then you can't expect it to last"

This explanation finally got to Mikan. She didn't want it to end. Mikan started to take deep breaths thinking what would happen if they broke up. She was breathing so hard that the sound caught the attention of her classmates.

"Eh…Sakura?..." asked Ruka who was nearby "What's wrong??"

"Oh it's nothing" Mikan replied quickly and put on a smile to stop worrying her friends. Mikan realized among them was Hotaru who was surprisingly looking up from her invention and Natsume who removed the manga of his face. The sight of Natsume made realization hit her once again. She didn't want to lose Natsume. She would do anything stop that from happening. Even if that meant getting help then she would do that.

Mikan quickly grabbed Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. "Don't worry about me" she quickly said "I'm fine…so go on with you business" with that she went out of the classroom with the people she grabbed and closed the door.

"Ok Sumire…"Mikan said "Your words got to me. Help me!"

"I knew you would resort to that" she replied smugly

"What is going on?" asked both Anna and Nonoko

"You guys will help me too right?" asked Mikan who was pleading them with her puppy dog eyes.

Anna and Nonoko then looked at each other unsurely.

"Sure…We'll help you." replied Anna "Even though we have no idea what is going"

"But…" said Nonoko "Why isn't Hotaru here?"

"I can't bring her into this plan" Mikan frantically answered "She might think it's stupid then she'll use her baka guns on me"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sumire exclaimed "Operation Wild and Unbridled Passion shall now commence"

**-Back at the Classroom-**

"Um…Natsume…" Ruka asked

"Yeah" Natsume replied without looking up from his manga.

"I'm kinda worried on what is going to happen." Ruka said still not removing his gaze on the door which Mikan went out of just moments ago.

"There's no use worrying over that idiot" said Hotaru who seemed to be eavesdropping "The fact that she didn't bring me must mean she's doing something stupid. Watch out for her stupidity."

"Honestly Hotaru for a best friend you can be mean" Ruka said while sweat dropping. "Natsume? Aren't you worried at all?" asked Ruka

"Why should I be?" he replied still reading

"Well…You are the boyfriend." Ruka explained

"Well there you have it" Natsume said "As her boyfriend I know it's useless to try to persuade that idiot from doing something stupid. She won't quit. So I suggest that you should just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

**-At Central Town-**

"So let's review the plan" said Sumire "You will first spray yourself with this very nice perfume that Nonoko made. Then you walk over to Natsume. The perfume should attract his attention. Then after that you will reel him in with a 'Hi Natsume' then flip your hair. This should get his attention that you are someone to reckon with."

"You sure about this?" asked Mikan

"Don't worry Mikan" assured Anna

"Besides I made this perfume with special enhancers to make it smell better than other perfumes." added Nonoko with a wink "I stayed up all night for you to use it" Nonoko then yawned.

"Well then let's go" said a very determined Mikan

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire then hid behind a bush to observe what would happen.

"Ok…let's go" Mikan than put on a lot of perfume. Once she did she almost gagged. She was starting to tear up. "What is up with this perfume" she thought. In fact she felt her throat closing up and her nose clogging up. "I guess this is really how all perfumes should be" she thought. "Oh well…no stopping now." Mikan then continued to walk towards Natsume who was at the center of the town right beside the fountain.

**-With Sumire-**

Sumire noticed something was wrong. Mikan's eyes looked red. She also noticed that Mikan was walking kind of clumsily.

"What is going??" she asked Nonoko.

"I have no idea" Nonoko replied "I gave her the right perfume. See.." when Nonoko looked at the bottle she paled.

"What's wrong??" asked Anna worriedly

"I-I-I gave her the wrong thing." Nonoko said "I must have given her something else in my haste."

"What?!?!?" Sumire shouted "What did you give her??"

"Umm… concentrated skunk spray…" Nonoko said nervously

With this Anna and Sumire panicked. They needed to get to Mikan but sadly in their talk Mikan had already reached Natsume.

-**With Mikan-**

"I can't see well" thought Mikan as she tried to go to Natsume

"Sakura?" asked Ruka who saw the approaching Mikan. With that Natsume who was with Ruka looked at her.

"There he is" thought Mikan "Now just a little bit longer. Goodness why can't I breathe properly."

"Hey Ruka" Natsume said as Mikan was approaching. "Do you smell that??"

"Yeah." Ruka replied while scrunching up his nose. "Smells like skunk spray. Where is it coming from??" In truth not only did Natsume and Ruka smell it but people around the premises started to notice it too.

"Almost there…" she thought as Mikan kept on walking towards them but in the process of not being able to see she passed Natsume and Ruka and went towards Yuu and Hotaru who were close by the fountain too.

"Hey where is she going??" asked Ruka when she passed them. When she passed them that's when it hit Natsume and Ruka where the smell was coming from.

"That idiot…Why does she smell like skunk spray??" Natsume then said, who was also cringing from the smell. Natsume kept on looking at Mikan as she continued to walk towards the two people behind them.

"Finally" mikan thought as she went in front of Yuu and Hotaru thinking they were Ruka and Natsume.

"Ahh…Mikan??" asked Yuu whose eyes were watering from the smell. Hotaru was holding her nose and preparing her baka gun.

"Hi Natsume" she tried to say sweetly but because of her stuffy nose and closed up throat she produced a raspy sound that was hard to be understood.

"Huh??" was all the four of them could say. This included Natsume and Ruka who were close behind Mikan.

Mikan confused with this reaction then panicked. "There's only one thing I could do" she quickly thought. Mikan then tried to flip her hair. In the end she flipped it so hard it her face and slammed into her eyes. The momentary blindness caused her to panic even more. In all the panic she lost her footing then she completely fell into the fountain.

"MIKAN!!" shouted Yuu

The four of them were about to head over to the fountain to help the dripping wet Mikan. Before they were able to reach her three people beat them to it.

"Mikan, are you ok??" asked Anna worriedly

"I'm so sorry Mikan" Nonoko said right after. She felt horrible for giving Mikan the skunk spray in the first place.

"What are you idiots doing" said a voice which clearly showed hostility. This frightened Anna, Nonoko and Sumire who were helping Mikan. They slowly turned their heads to get a peek at who said it. Surely enough there was Natsume giving them death glares. He may have looked furious and he really was furious but he also was worried for his girlfriend, he just didn't want to show that side.

"Yes, What _are_ you idiots doing." said another voice and when they turned it was Hotaru. Hotaru was also worried for her friend's state. She wondered what were they doing that Mikan kept from her.

"Ummm…nothing" said Sumire nervously. She was clearly scared by the two who looked fit to kill. She definitely didn't want to get hurt.

"If you won't tell us" Hotaru simply said and brought out her baka gun

"Hi Mr. Gino!!!" Mikan quickly shouted. Yuu, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume all looked. When they saw no one, they found the other four girls already missing.

"Brilliant, I can't believe you fell for that one, idiot" Hotaru said to Natsume

"Hn, How about you?!?!" Natsume retorted.

"What do you mean??" Hotaru replied "There was a fly on my nose so I just shook it away." She continued nonchalantly. Too proud to admit that she fell for it too.

"Anyway…"said Ruka before Natsume could get even more annoyed. "I wonder what is going on with Mikan… and what else could happen?

**-With Sumire-**

"Ok…" said Sumire who was breathing really hard "Apparently, flirting with Natsume won't work with you"

"No duh" Mikan said who was still putting on the potion that Nonoko made that removes powerful odors. "Oh, by the way Nonoko, are you sure you didn't mix it up this time"

"Don't worry Mikan. I made extra sure that I didn't get it confused" said Nonoko

"Well how about we try to get his attention. You need to show him that you mean business and that you could be happy with out him. Try showing him that you can get any boy you wanted." Sumire said

"I don't like where this is going" Mikan then said

"Oh no, Sumire, you can't possibly mean" Anna then said covering her mouth

"Yes, we're going to make him jealous. Once he sees that you can hang out and date other guys, he'll make sure that he won't give you any reason for dumping him." Sumire explained

"I don't like that idea at all" said Mikan

"I'm sorry but who was the one who asked for my help." Sumire reminded Mikan

"But I don't know how to flirt. I also don't know how to convince Natsume to do those things you just said" Mikan then said trying to stop this plan from going into action

"That is why I came up with this." Sumire then said brandishing out these hearing aids looking gadgets. "I can contact you and you can contact us. We will be behind a bush then tell you through these the right things to say" Sumire then laughed at her own geniusness.

"Well…if you're sure" Mikan then said but she wasn't really set on the plan.

* * *

**-Later-**

"There's Natsume over there" Sumire pointed over. She then scanned over looking for something. She stopped at a cute guy then pointed him out to Mikan. "See that guy…He's cute and not too near and not too far from Natsume"

"Is there anyway I can back out of this" Mikan said when she realized how bad this situation can get.

"No, now scat" Sumire the replied while pushing Mikan out of the bush they were hiding in.

Mikan looked at the boy who she was supposed to flirt with. She was getting scared that she was about to run when Sumire then shouted into her ear piece. "DON'T YOU DARE!!". Mikan then gulped and forcibly walked in front of the boy. In doing so she also checked to see if Natsume was looking over. When she took a glance she saw Natsume was looking along with Ruka and Hotaru. "Ok part 1 complete" Mikan thought.

"Um…hey" she nervously said to the boy and was able to attract his attention.

"IDIOT!!" shouted Sumire form the ear piece while Mikan was holding her ear in pain. The boy looked at her weirdly "Sound more persuasive and confident" Sumire continue.

"I mean Hey!!" Mikan said after taking a breath

"Honestly do you want your cover to be blown" Sumire then spoke "You look so obvious idiot"

"I'm trying my best" Mikan said who was annoyed with the nagging voice in her ear.

"Well apparently not good enough!!!" said Sumire

"Well then what do you want me to do??" Mikan then replied. In the process of her talking to Sumire it looked like Mikan was talking to her herself. This made the boy who was standing in front of her sweat drop and very nervous.

"Just listen and follow what I say. Ok?" Sumire said

"Fine" Mikan said and just listened to what Sumire said.

"So I couldn't help but just notice you. Well let me introduce myself. I'm Mikan. What's your name" said Sumire. Mikan then said the same thing. "Now give him a smile" Mikan luckily didn't say 'now give him a smile' and did as she told.

**-With Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru-**

"Ruka…" Natsume spoke up when Mikan said hi to the boy. "What is that idiot doing?"

"I have no idea" replied Ruka who also didn't keep his glance off of Mikan.

"Tell me…" Hotaru then said "Is that person even in our class?" No one replied because suddenly Mikan gave the anonymous boy a smile. This obviously angered the flame caster.

"Uh Oh" Ruka then thought. I don't like how this is going.

**-Back With Mikan-**

Mikan then followed exactly the right things that Sumire said.

"So I hear you are a very *blink* _strong_ boy" Mikan then said and she finished with a smile. This in turn made the boy flush. Who wouldn't blush when someone just commented at you like that.

**-With Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru-**

"So I hear you are a very _strong_ boy" they heard Mikan said. This ended up irritating Natsume. As in a lot. Hotaru and Ruka were starting to feel the heat emanating from Natsume.

Usually Hotaru would glare at Natsume for making it hot but now was an exception. It was shocking to see that Mikan would say that to a guy in front of her boyfriend. Hotaru was sure that anyone would have been angered by this, even she would.

Ruka was shocked too. They don't even know this guy and all of a sudden Mikan sounds like she's flirting with him. He was lost in thought when he heard someone moving. He realized that Natsume was moving towards them looking like he was going to burn the guy. Ruka then did the smart thing and pulled him back.

"Let me go Ruka!!!" Natsume shouted at his friend.

"No!, Maybe it's just some misunderstanding or something" Ruka tried to explain even though he himself wasn't quite sure about what just happened.

Natsume just glared at him then slowly relaxed and watched the scene before him.

**-Back With Mikan-**

"Is it me or did it just get hotter" Mikan thought "Oh well never mind. Back to the task"

"Oh my, honestly" Mikan then continued talking "Are you sure you haven't been working out"

"Umm…no" the boy replied

"Really?? Wow…you look like you do" Mikan then said. She then reached out her hand and touched the boys arm.

**-With Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru-**

When the three of them saw Mikan touch the boys arm they knew it was bad. Ruka then decided to see Natsume's expression when it shocked him to see that Natsume was no longer where he last saw him. Natsume was already very near Mikan. Ruka was about to step forward to stop Natsume when Hotaru's arm shot up to block his way.

"I think it's about time that idiot learned something" Hotaru said.

Ruka didn't know what to do. In the end he just decided to watch what would happen. After all even he knew that jealousy would take over him if he was in that situation.

**-With Mikan-**

"Good Mikan!!" Sumire said "Just a little bit more flirting"

Mikan was about to talk when Natsume came.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!!" he shouted giving the boy a glare that would have made anyone scared. Even Mikan who was used to Natsume being angry was getting scared.

"I'm sorry Mister Hyuuga, sir!!!" shouted the boy who instantly ran away before Mikan could even blink.

Mikan then felt the atmosphere getting warmer. She knew this was a huge bad sign. She knew that the person in front of her was clearly furious. She didn't want to look at him in the eye so she simply just looked at the ground.

"MIKAN…Look at me!" Natsume shouted. Natsume simply stared at the brunette who he knew was trying to avoid his gaze. He was really angry. It was even worse when she didn't listen to him. His patience was already draining. "MIKAN SAKURA, WILL YOU LOOK AT ME!!"

With those words Mikan risked a small glance at Natsume. She then saw his eyes giving her one of his dreaded glares. It just instantly filled her with regret. She just wanted to crawl up and cry but she had to be strong. She can't turn back now.

When Mikan didn't answer back Natsume just continued glaring at her. He grabbed her arm which startled her. He then dragged her to their famous sakura tree. He cornered her on the tree then caged her so that she won't be able to escape from him or his gaze.

"Now…start talking" said Natsume who was surveying his girlfriend closely. He was making sure to take nice and easy breaths to try to contain his anger.

"Well…" Mikan started "Um…". She then thought "How am I going to explain this…oh no" Mikan almost was about to spill when she heard Sumire in her ear piece. "Thank goodness" Mikan thought. Mikan then followed what Sumire said.

"I'm sorry" Mikan said "I was just checking to see if you actually cared for me."

"What?!?!" Natsume asked. He was clearly puzzled by what Mikan just said.

"Honestly, I don't even know anymore. You don't ever seem to show it and truthfully I don't even feel we are in a relationship. I mean come on! Where is that Wild and Unbridled Passion we should have??" Mikan said but in her mind she felt something was definitely wrong. She didn't like what she was saying at all.

"Wild and Unbridled Passion?? What is up with you?!?!" Natsume asked once again. He was starting to get annoyed. This didn't sound like Mikan at all. Why in the world is she saying these things out of the blue.

"I just had a wake up call Natsume. I realized that if you don't treat me right I might leave." Mikan then continued. She now really felt bad about this.

"Is that so?!?!" Natsume muttered.

"Yes, Just so you know. I can get any guy here to treat me right. I hope you know that" Mikan then said. She felt pretty halfhearted when she said this. She honestly didn't believe in anything she just said.

After a short moment of silence Natsume finally said something. "Well…if that's how you see it. Then I guess we should break up"

"Yes! We…WHAT?!?!" shouted Mikan who clearly didn't see this coming.

"We're through Mikan. Since after all according to you, you can '_get any guy'. _I just don't know what happened to us either" With that Natsume left her.

Mikan couldn't speak or move. Her thoughts were all rushing and coming in too fast. It became too jumbled and she didn't bother to do anything anymore. The world was crushing down on her. She then started crying really hard. She slumped on the tree and continued to cry until Mikan was dragged by her friends to her room.

* * *

**-2 Days Later-**

This was Mikan's first day to attend class after her break up. She spent the whole time crying yesterday. She just didn't feel happy anymore. She even wanted to skip the whole week but then Hotaru came to give one of her "Pep talks" which meant baka gun session.

Mikan then dragged herself to the classroom. She was holding an ice pack on her sore head which was hit by the baka gun many times. In the other hand she held a box of tissues. She slowly edged into the classroom. Once the door opened and everyone saw Mikan, the whole classroom fell silent. Apparently news had spread really fast that Mikan and Natsume was over. She just hated how all of a sudden people all know about their relationship. It was really annoying.

"Morning Mikan" Said Yuu. Sadly Mikan who was still depressed didn't notice him. Mikan tried to clear her head out of sadness. She tried to stay away from reality and blocked almost everything from her mind. Like a zombie she simply sat down in her seat.

It didn't register until after 5 seconds that her seat was always beside Natsume. Her eyes widened then she slowly looked at Natsume. There he was sitting with a manga on his face. She wanted to talk to him. No, not want but she desperately needed to talk to him. She needed to explain everything. Just as she was about to talk, Sumire went in front of her.

"Umm…Mikan can I talk to you" Sumire quickly said. She them pulled Mikan out of the classroom.

**-Outside The Classroom-**

"Are you crazy???" Sumire excalimed

"What do you mean???" Mikan asked frantically.

"Don't back down now" Sumire explained "Don't be weak and stand up. Show him that you're more than that. That you're better without him. Let him come crawling back."

"You know what…" Mikan thought "That sounds like…a stupid idea!!!"

Sumire gasped "It's not a stupid idea! It's ingenious"

"Oh and I know how your last 'ingenious' plan got me in trouble. Face it! You're plans are stupid. I'm firing you from being my adviser in this whole thing. I don't need your help" Mikan said then turned to enter the classroom.

"What are you going to do?!?!" Sumire said

"Getting my boyfriend back" Mikan said before she opened the door to enter the classroom.

**-Back In The Classroom-**

"Natsume" Mikan then said. Hearing this everybody then stopped to listen to what will happen.

"Hn" he replied not removing the manga from his face.

"Can…can we talk?" she managed to say.

"I don't see the point" Natsume then said

"Please, please Natsume" Mikan pleaded

"Why don't you get another guy to talk to? I'm sure you can get any guy you want" he replied obviously taunting her.

"Well I don't want another guy!" Mikan replied feeling very emotional. She felt like crying. "I just want you"

At the tone of her voice Natsume then removed the manga from his face then looked at the brunette. He studied her face which was full of emotions. Natsume sighed then stood up and walked out with Mikan following him.

* * *

**-At The Sakura Tree-**

Natsume then plopped down on the ground. He leaned his head on his palm of the hand then turned his eyes towards Mikan. "Speak…" he said

"Natsume…I'm sorry" Mikan started "I'm stupid, idiotic, dense, thick whatever insult you may throw at me. I know you hate me but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about it. I'm sorry for all of it." She ended feeling very depressed wanting to cry.

"Honestly, stop looking sad. It makes you look hideous." Natsume then said interrupting her thoughts.

Usually this would annoy Mikan but instead Mikan found it as endearment. She knew that this was Natsume's way of comforting her. The thing was that even though Natsume was comforting her. It didn't quite mean he was going to forgive her. Her assumption was right when Natsume then turned away from her.

Silence followed. Mikan felt terrible. She just didn't know how to start over again. Would she end having to start from being friends and build up their relationship from there. Or…would they end up not being the same ever again.

Natsume finally spoke "You should have talked to me"

"What???" Mikan asked shocked that Natsume was talking to her after all that.

"I said" Natsume continue while still looking the other way "That you should have told me. If you wanted more of a relationship you should have talked about it instead of cheating on me"

"Oh, Natsume" was all Mikan could say before she broke down. Mikan who couldn't control her tears then sobbed and fell down to her knees. She knew it. She did something couldn't be mended. She broke her great relationship with Natsume. She-

Whatever she was to think of next she wasn't able to finish for she was in a state of shock. There Natsume was hugging Mikan. He was hugging her and comforting her.

"Oh Natsume!!" Mikan said through the tears "I did it because I was worried about our relationship. They said that if we don't have passion, we end up breaking up. I personally didn't want anything" Mikan cried

"Who told you that we needed passion" Natsume asked as he was still holding the one he loved close to him.

"Umm…Sumire" Mikan asked sheepishly

"Psh…So you're telling me. That you listened to a person about love advice. Who doesn't even have a love life to begin with." Natsume pointed out to Mikan clearly. He rolled his eyes at the idiocy of that situation.

"Well…"Mikan realized that and knew that she couldn't defend herself. She just started to shut up.

"Honestly" Natsume then released Mikan from the hug. Natsume held Mikan's face and lifted it up so that their eyes were at level with each other. "Don't let anyone tell you how we do things. Everyone has their own special way of expressing their feelings. Even though ours isn't something with passion all the time that's how our relationship is. We like it that way. That is what makes it _our_ relationship. No one else's but our own."

Mikan then smiled. "Natsume please forg-" Before she could finish Natsume then kissed Mikan. The touch of his lips brought on feelings of shock and happiness. She felt her whole body tingle with the warmth and the spark from the kiss. She knew that she didn't ant anything else. She was in paradise right now.

This is how their love is. Nothing grand. Nothing too little. All the Wild and Unbridled Passion with the simple things. And they planned to keep it that way.


End file.
